Time is Running Out
by JessiGurl18
Summary: One night, Buffy goes out on partol... Spike is watching her...


The cemetery was quite dull and quiet as Buffy strolled through it. She was in deep thought as she sat on one of the headstones. Her mother had died, Buffy herself died and revived, her sister was the key to living in the world, and most of all, Spike…

"Spike…" she repeated aloud and stared up at the sky. The vampire that had been her worst enemy had now become the best ally and babysitter to Dawn. Behind the blue eyes and the platinum blonde hair was the boyish heart, even though he was a vampire.

Dawn loved him like a brother… a very protective brother… none of the teenaged boys would get near her without going by Spike. They would just back off and not mess with Dawn. She thanked him for that … Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand gently touched her shoulder. Wondering why her Slayer senses didn't alert her of an intruder, she swiftly grabbed the arm behind her and swung the body over her head. She rolled her eyes as the body hit the ground with a thud.

"Bloody hell, woman! What the hell was that for?" the voice screamed from below Buffy. She turned her eyes toward the body to see the well-pissed Spike with a bruise on his cheek.

"What are you doing here, Spike? Were you stalking me?" Buffy asked curiously, stepping gently on Spike's chest to refrain him from moving.

"What? Are you feeling paranoid, Slayer?" Spike laughed as he took her foot off him. He jumped up, a smile curled in his lips, but it was rubbed off as Buffy's fist connected with his lower jaw.

"Summers! Ah hell!" Spike screamed, clutching his mandible as if it were to fall off.

"I'm not paranoid, Spike…" Buffy growled, grabbing his shirt in her fist. Spike's vampire side sneered as he felt her body close to his. He flashed his cocky grin, his cerulean eyes narrowing to a small fissure.

"Well, you shouldn't have punched me!" Spike snapped as he pushed himself away from Buffy. "You have me drowning here, Slayer."

"Go away, Spike… just leave," Buffy stated annoyingly, crossing her arms across her chest. Spike pursed his lips together; he certainly wasn't going to give up.

"Not until I have a dance with you… its always fun to dance…" Spike uttered seductively, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips. Buffy rolled his eyes at the vampire and sighed. She suddenly swung her hand in the air swiftly connecting with his stomach. She swung repeatedly, only to hit nothing but air.

"That's my slayer," Spike growled as he switched to his game face and fought back.

"What am I getting with this, Spike?" Buffy asked as she ducted from one of his high punches. "What do you want from this?"

"If you win, I walk away and never patrol with you again…" Spike explained and he jumped away from the slayer's kick and did a summersault. "But if I win… well… I deserve a shag or a smooch… you decide."

"Well then, we know what the answer will be," Buffy sarcastically as she kicked him in the gutt and knocked him down. He speedily shot up and kicked her in the gutt in scorn. She reacted by slugging him by the jaw and hitting him in the abdomen once more.

"You've got some mean punches, Summers," Spike murmured as he hit Buffy in the side and hammered her down to the ground next to a headstone. She grimaced in pain as Spike sat on her, one leg on each side, and stared into her eyes. She tried to hit him, but he grabbed her wrists and forcefully held them to the floor.

"I guess I've won, pet," Spike whispered, a smile curving on his lips.

"Get off me, Spike…" Buffy whispered imploringly, feeling all her strength drain out of her body. His eyes were circulating hers, and he freely stood up and held out his hand, switching his face to normal.

"Here," he stated as she stared up at him. She brushed it off and stood on her own, her back turned to him. Spike rolled his eyes at the action. "So much for being nice…"

"Why didn't you do away with me? Why didn't you kill me… or rape me… or drink my blood?" Buffy spat out as she turned around to face Spike.

"Because, I can't!" Spike yelled in return, throwing his hands up in the air. "Because I wouldn't be able to hurt you… if I do… I'd stake myself."

Buffy raised an eyebrow in confusion; she never understood why he acted like this. "Why?"

"Because…" his voice trailed off and turned his gaze away from the slayer. Buffy narrowed her eyes and reached out to touch his face.

"Spike, tell me…" her voice softened, causing him to jolt in surprise. He furrowed his eyebrows at her sudden kindness.

"I… you wouldn't want to know…" Buffy rolled her eyes and licked her lips.

"Now I do…"

"Iloveyou…" Spike murmured, barely audible. Buffy huffed, grabbing his shirt collar, and pushed him against one of the headstones.

"What did you say?" Buffy growled.

"Ow! God damn it, Buffy! I love you!" Spike cried out, pushing Buffy away from him once more. "There, I said it."

Buffy just blinked; she couldn't open her mouth and when she did, nothing came out. Spike just stared at her, hoping for a response, but he dropped his head and sighed.

"I knew you would do this… I'm such a nancy boy," Spike mumbled as he began to walk away. Buffy just stood there, no emotion expressed on her face. His words circled in her brain, trying to comprehend what just happened. She never imagined that it would happen… because she knew that she would fall into his arms.

"Spike!" she called out as she turned to find him. He had reached a tree about 30 feet away when he turned his head to gaze at her. She never knew what had gotten over her when she began to run to him. Jumping into his arms, she pressed her lips firmly against his, and the two fell backwards onto the ground.

"I don't know what has gotten into me…" Buffy murmured her own thoughts, her lips still on his. Spike circled his arms around her waist, a smile curving on his mouth.

"You do know what got into you… just say it…" Spike whispered and brushed his lips in hers once more.

"I…" Buffy stuttered, her voice squeaking as the voice box gave out. She wanted to tell him and she had to, or it would kill her insides. "I… love you, too…"

"Really?" Spike's voice croaked, his lips barely above hers. Buffy lifted herself about two feet away, staring at the vampire in surprise. She grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him from the ground and positioning him at eye level.

"I. Love. You… Do you hear me loud and clear, vampire?" she growled, causing the blonde to smile.

"Loud and clear, slayer…" he whispered as she stood up from him. She helped him up, her fingers intertwining with his when he was balanced.

"Kiss me…" Buffy whispered, her eyes shimmering from the moonlight. Spike moved closer, cupping her cheek lightly.

"Glad to, love…"

A/N: Hope you like it!


End file.
